Lightning Strikes Twice
by AvatarAddict18
Summary: Makorra multi fic. How their relationship ebbs and flows through the years. Friendship/Romance/Bro-ship, whatever. Rating 'cause you never know. Open to prompts
1. Lightning Strikes Twice

**First romance fic. Makorra because yeah. Implied Korrasami because why not? Multi chapter Makorra drabbles maybe. **

**Side note: I need to get back to my other stories (Like Sisters! Battle Scars (still without a satisfying ending IMO)) but this hit me and I was like "!GottaPublishNow!**

**So if there are any Makorra fans still out there, the submarine is waiting. We will continue to live below the waters of canon.**

**Disclaimer: if you get the feels, I take credit for that. Nothing else**

**takes place two years after B4 ends**

* * *

**Lightning Strikes Twice**

It was nearly one in the morning when Mako woke to the sound of persistent banging on his door. The thunder had drowned it out, but the closer he got to it the more sure he was that there was a person pounding their fist on the other side. He opened it, and was surprised at what he found.

Korra was standing out in the torrential rain, hair stuck to her face and clothes drenched. She was gasping for air, as if she had run through the city. Mako couldn't be quite sure, but it looked as though she had been crying.

"Korra….?" Before he could finish his question, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Mako caught her, staggering back into his apartment due to the force. The kiss was passionate and wild, uninhibited. Mako could tell she was throwing her whole heart into it. It took everything he had not to kiss her back with the same fiery passion. But it was Korra, and her lips felt so familiar on his, their bodies fitting perfectly together. He soon lost the fight with himself, and was kissing her with every ounce of life in his body.

When it finally ended, both where gasping for air, foreheads leaning heavily on each other. He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face, fingers lingering on her cheek. He tried to catch her gaze, but her face remained down, eyes screwed shut and biting her lip.

"Korra," he breathed. She still wouldn't look at him. He took her face in his hands and gently forced her chin up. She refused to open her eyes.

"Korra, what was that?" she opened her eyes and tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Mako wiped them away with his thumbs.

"The wedding is tomorrow," she whispered, still crying silently.

"I know."

"I….. I was just…." She wasn't sure what she was doing. Mako could tell she was struggling to explain herself.

"I don't know; I was just making sure."

"Sure of what?" Mako asked. The dam inside of Korra broke.

"That this is what I wanted. That I'm getting married for the right reasons. That my heart is in the right place. That I'm still in love with…." Korra stopped herself. She couldn't look at Mako when she said the next part. "That there are no more feelings between us."

Mako understood. To anybody else, it would seem bizarre to show up at your exes' house to kiss them the night before you married someone else. But it was Korra, and he had stopped being surprised by her methods years ago. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, covering it with both of his.

"There are still feelings here. There will always be feelings here. Whether they're romantic or not, whether they're reciprocated or not. I still love you Korra, and I always will."

"And I still love you. That's the problem!" Korra started to sob. Mako led them both to the couch and held Korra in his arms while she cried.

It could have been minutes or hours later when she finally settled. They stayed tangled together on the couch, Mako running his fingers through her damp hair and Korra absently tracing the pattern of his burned arm. She was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think things could have been different?" He knew what she was asking.

"Between us, you mean."

"Yeah. Do you wish our story could have ended better?"

"I don't know," Mako admitted. He had thought a lot about their relationship over the years, but he was content with the place they were in now.

"I wish we had tried harder," Korra sighed, snuggling into Mako's chest.

"I wish I had fought harder to keep you," Mako kissed her hair.

"I wish I didn't let life get between us."

"I wish I didn't let my job get between us."

They paused. There were so many mistakes, so many regrets that they wanted to take back. Korra was the closest thing to true happiness that Mako had felt in a long time. But he let her slip away.

"I wish I had told you I loved you sooner."

"I wished you had told me two years ago. Than maybe I wouldn't be marrying…" Korra didn't say her partner's name. She didn't want to bring any of the outside world into their private little bubble. Instead she nuzzled her face against Mako's neck. He always felt like home to her. They let silence fall over them again. There was never really a need for words with Mako.

The storm outside faded, but the lightning kept flashing. They watched the electricity dance in the sky from the large window across the room.

"Do you think lightning can strike twice?" Korra suddenly blurted.

"Huh?"

Korra leaned up and gazed deeply into Mako's eyes. "Lightning," she repeated. "Do you think it could strike the same place twice?"

"That's highly unlikely."

"But it is still possible?" Mako got the feeling that they were talking in metaphors. Korra continued her train of thought.

"Maybe lightning can hit the same target twice in the same storm. Maybe it can hit the same target over several storms."

"There would have to be some sort of special pull to that specific target. A very powerful positive charge."

"Like a lightning rod?" Korra asked. Mako could tell she didn't want the actual science of weather, and he was too tired to explain it to her anyway.

"Sure," he complied, kissing her forehead. "Like a lightning rod. What brought this on?"

"Just wanted to know." Korra replied sleepily. Mako rubbed soothing circles on her back like he used to do for Bolin. Korra fell asleep almost instantly.

Mako awoke the next morning alone. "Guess it was just cold feet," he mused to himself. He went to get ready for the wedding. He still needed to finish his toast. He unfolded his speech when a small note fluttered to the ground. Mako picked it up. In Korra's messy scrawl, it read:

_Believe lightning can strike twice_

_I love you always._

_-Korra _

Mako smiled and folded the note. He decided that Korra was like lightning. A powerful force of nature that made fleeting appearances in his life. And as long as her love kept striking him, he would continue to be the force that brought her down to the earth.

* * *

**If you actually know how lightning works, that's great. I don't at 12am while studying for a bio exam. *brain hurts***

**Purposely left out the name of Korra's soon-to-be life partner because you guys have imaginations. Fill in the blanks as you see fit. **

**If you think you get where I was going with the whole "lightning striking twice" lemme know! ;)**

**Review/Check out other stories. And be safe out there. I'm not sure if the fandom has settled down yet, but watch out for flying objects, just in case. **

**Emmy**


	2. One Last Time

**This is a continuation of the last one. Probably the last of this particular story thread. We'll see.**

**WARNING: So many feels. Seriously.**

**enjoy**

* * *

**One Last Time**

"Come on Korra," Mako muttered. The wedding was starting almost three hours behind schedule. It was a hot summer day, and especially muggy on Air Temple Island. Guests were becoming sweaty irritable puddles, and Pema had to leave with a fussy Rohan.

Mako slumped in his seat. What was the hold up? Korra's fiancé was waiting at the alter, and the Avatar was nowhere to be found. It was unlike Korra. Bolin put his hand on Mako's shaking knee.

"Relax," he whispered into his brother's ear. "I'm sure she just had a wardrobe malfunction, or is meditating, or some other good reason." Bolin, always the optimist.

Suddenly, Mako felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Senna's gentle eyes. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Korra has been asking for you."

Mako was surprised. Of all of the people in the Avatar's life, she wanted to see **_him_** moments before she got married. Senna smiled at the confusion on Mako's face. He mentally shook himself and got up to follow her. They walked through the girl's dormitories until they reached Korra's room. Tonraq was standing in front of the door. Relief washed over his face as soon as he saw Mako and Senna coming down the hall. He clapped Mako on the back.

"Good luck Son." He and Senna abruptly left Mako to calm a panicked Avatar.

Mako lightly knocked on the door. "Korra," he called. "Korra, it's me. Mako." There was no answer. "I'm coming in." Mako stepped into the room.

There were singe marks on the wall and a slightly burnt wedding dress strewn on the bed. And then there was Korra, slumped on the floor, staring at the dress. She was wearing her usual garments with a half packed bag in her lap. Mako went and sat beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Mako," Korra threw her arms around his neck and held on to him as if her life depended on it. He hesitated slightly before hugging her back.

She pulled back to look at him. "I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't go through with this." Her tone got more panicked the more she spoke about the wedding. "What was I thinking? I don't want to get married. I can't. You know the life I live. I can't be tied down like this." She started to babble. Mako wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her vent. She finally stopped to breathe, leaning her head on Mako's chest.

"Let's run away," she said. "Let's go right now. Just the two of us. We could live in the outskirts of the Fire Nation, or the North Pole." She looked up at Mako. "We could go anywhere, let's just get away."

"Where is this coming from? I thought you were over the nerves." Mako thought back to the previous night. He could have been mistaken though.

Korra took his hand and started playing with his fingers. "Growing up, I never pictured myself getting married," she started. "And I never expected it to be like this. There is all of this stress and unbearable pressure." Korra threaded her fingers through Mako's. "You know, I didn't get involved with the planning. None of this was really my idea."

"You have to have given some thought to this. At some point at least," Mako pointed out. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Korra stopped to consider this. Mako continued on. "Besides, it will all be worth it in the end because you're marring the person you love."

"I did used to think about it." She looked away, her cheeks flushing. "But it was always someone else waiting for me at the alter." She said the last part so quietly, Mako wasn't sure he was even meant to hear it.

They sat quietly for a while before Mako remembered the reason why he was here. "Everyone's waiting Korra." He stood up and offered her is hand. Korra stood and took both of his hands in hers.

"Will you walk me down the isle?"

"What?" Mako couldn't believe she was asking him this.

"Please?" Her grip on his hands tightened.

"But Tonraq…"

"My dad will understand. Please Mako? If I start to run…"

"I'll stop you." He finished.

"Or maybe I'll just drag you along with me." Korra joked. Mako smiled and nodded. He would be the first to admit that he could not fight off a determined Avatar Korra.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Korra stretched up and kissed him. It was not her usual fiery kiss. This one was slow and somber; a goodbye kiss.

"You always kiss me at the most inopportune moments." Mako chuckled.

"Just one last time," Korra said, pecking him on the cheek.

Korra sent Mako to explain the change of plans to her father while she got back into the wedding dress. When she opened the door, Mako took a second to appreciate Korra's beauty.

"Ready?" he held out his arm for her. Korra took a deep breath and linked her arm with his. "Ready."

As they headed down the isle, Mako prepared to give his best friend over to her new future.

When they reached the end, Mako gave Korra one final hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Always

* * *

**I'll just see myself out now...**

**A/N: I feel like this scenario is totally plausible. Mako adores Korra and would do anything for her. His loyalty is truly astounding. **

**Sorry about the feels. Hugs? :3**

**Review/Check out my other stories**

**Emmy**


	3. Anything for the Avatar part 1: Training

**I said ****multi-fics right? Just making sure**

**Flirty Makorra. Takes place a little after B4 ends. **

**Disclaimer: 1- this was inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr. Thank you to the artist. 2- the mechanics and teachings of lightning bending belong to the creators of LOK. I own nothing**

**P.S if you read this as the 'shirtless Mako scene that never was', I won't hold it against you ;)**

* * *

**Anything for the Avatar**

**Part 1: Training**

A few weeks after Korra and Asami returned from their vacation in the spirit world, Korra announced that she wanted to learn lightning bending. The White Lotus informed her that they did not have a teacher for her. They never expected her to be able to gain enough self-control to learn the tricky sub-element.

Korra wasn't worried though. She had her own personal Fire Bending Master.

Mako was still on leave from the Republic City Police Department. He spent most of his time on Air Temple Island. Early one morning, Korra found him meditating in the gazebo. She came up behind him and flopped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his head. Mako chuckled and reached back to ruffle her hair.

"Inner peace is gone," he sighed. "What can I do for you Korra?"

She rested her cheek against his. "I want you to teach me lightning bending."

He hesitated. "I can't."

"Why not?" Korra pouted. They were both adults now. Mature adults. Mako was the best fire bender she knew, and she trusted him with her life. Korra couldn't think of a single reason why he wouldn't teach her.

Mako simply touched her hand with his injured one, reminding her of his circumstance. She immediately understood.

"Oh, right." She blew her bangs out of her face, embarrassed. She had been consumed in her own little bubble for so long, she forgot about everything they had went through only over a month ago.

"But I would be happy to walk you through the forms and teach you the basics," he offered. Korra hugged his neck. It would do, for now.

"I promise, as soon as I can, I'll show you how to lightning bend for real."

"Well come on Sifu Hat-Trick! I want to start right away," Korra used her old nickname for him. She eagerly pulled him up and dragged him to the training grounds. Mako complied. "Anything for the Avatar."

Mako insisted that they started with meditation, to put them in a relaxed state of mind.

"But you were already meditating," Korra pointed out. "And we're not even generating lightning today."

"I'm the master, and I say we meditate first," Mako stated in his Team Capitan voice. Korra forgot how much she didn't miss that. She huffed and dropped unceremoniously into Lotus position.

"Graceful," Mako shook his head and lowered himself into Lotus position in front of her, getting right down to business. Korra followed his lead and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. But she was a girl of action.

The "calm state of mind" didn't last long.

Korra quickly opened one eye and peeked at Mako. She was used to meditating by herself, so him being there was distracting. Korra scooted closer to Mako. He didn't seem to notice. She scooted even closer, their knees barely touching. If Mako sensed her presence, he didn't acknowledge it. Korra reached out and poked him. He caught her hand and entwined their fingers.

"You're not concentrating," he smiled, eyes still closed.

"I've done enough relaxing to last me the next few lifetimes. Show me some moves now, please?" She sounded so much like the girl she was three years ago. Mako was having a hard time saying no to her. He rose to his feet, pulling her up along with him.

Mako got into the starting position. "Lightning is the cold-blooded fire. In order to generate lightning, you must be able to separate the yin and yang, or positive and negative energies, both within you and surrounding you. The energies will rebalance themselves and collide, creating lightning." Mako's knowledge on lightning was fairly limited considering he was taught by criminals. But Korra was a natural. She would pick it up in no time.

"Your body acts as a guide for the current. You don't actually control the lightning." Mako widened his stance and started making slow and precise circular movements with his arms.

"Nice dance, Sifu Hot-Stuff," Korra mocked. She started to copy Mako's movements, only wilder and less controlled. Mako came around behind her and caught her wrists midway through the arc she was creating.

His touch sparked something inside of Korra; the remnants of an old flame she hadn't known were still burning inside her heart.

"Like this." He brought her arms back to the starting position and led her through the form slowly. His hands were gentle and guiding, letting Korra do most of the work.

When they finished, he let go of her and stepped back. "Your turn."

Korra went through the movements as carefully and methodically as when Mako was holding her. Her execution was nearly flawless. She ended the sequence and looked expectantly at her teacher.

"Not bad," he nodded his approval. "But your ending stance was a little off."

Korra returned to the final lunge, both arms extended in either direction. Mako came in behind her again.

"Don't be so tense in the shoulders." He gently presses her shoulders down, His hands continued along her arms. "And try not to let your elbows lock." He curled his hands around hers, leaving both their index and middle fingers pointed out.

"Now deepen you stance," he nudged her front foot forward slightly with his. "And keep your weight even over both feet." He shifted their weight back so they were both centered in the stance.

Korra casually leaned back so her back was resting on Mako's chest. She could feel it rise and fall against her shoulders.

"Like this?" She smirked up at him. He leaned forward, pushing her back into an upright position.

"No Korra," he said in a slightly amused tone. Korra forgot how much fun it was to flirt with him. She continued their game.

"So like this." She stepped her back foot up closer to the front one. Mako knew what she was doing, and decided to play along. He placed his foot inside of hers and pushed her leg back into the proper stance.

"This. This is the correct stance. " Mako put emphasis on "this" with his hands, which were still holding Korra's. She gave one final try.

"How about this." Korra wrapped her arms around herself, taking Mako's along with hers. She turned her head back to look at him.

"You're not focused," his tone was stern but his eyes danced playfully. Korra looked intently at his lips, then back into his eyes.

"Not on lightning bending, at least." She slowly inched her face towards his, allowing him to pull away if he wanted. They would always be friends, but Korra wanted to know if they could become something more. She was willing to try again if he was.

Mako met her halfway, their lips hesitantly brushing before they deepened the kiss. It was brief, but it was all the confirmation Korra needed.

"Now back to training."

* * *

**labeled part 1 because I'm going to continue this story thread a little. I'm posting it here because I didn't want to create a new document for it. **

**You know the drill**

**Emmy**


	4. On The Other Side

**Equalist Mako requested by fashiongirl123. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**On The Other Side**

"Once I take your bending, you will be nothing."

"No. Please! I have a brother to protect." An eleven year-old Mako pleaded. He had left Bolin sleeping in an alley to go meet up with some other Triple Threat Triad members. He hated being associated with them, but they were going to give him and his little brother shelter and protection.

Mako hadn't noticed the green glow of the Equalist goggles until it was too late. Three Equalists ambushed and chi blocked him. Mako thought that was a little excessive, considering he was just a child and barely a bender.

They had dragged him into an abandoned warehouse and dumped him at Amon's feet. Mako had heard rumors and stories about the masked man from the Triple Treats. He knew his fate was sealed. But he continued to beg.

"Save your breath street rat. This just means there will be two less benders working for the Triple Threats." The Equalist standing next to Amon spat. Mako's blood boiled. How dare they threaten his brother. Though his chi was blocked and his limbs were heavy, Mako charged the Equalist.

"Leave my brother alone!" he swung his fist, aiming for the man's stomach. But he was too slow. The Equalist caught Mako's fist, twisted his arm behind his back, and threw him back down to the floor. Mako charged again, this time tackling the man. He managed to get a few blows in before the man punched Mako in the face and sent him tumbling. He righted himself and poised to kick Mako when Amon stepped between them.

"It seems we have a fighter. I admire your persistence child." He crouched down to Mako's level. "I'll make you a deal. We will spare you and your brother, but you now work for me. You will come here every night and train to become an Equalist."

Mako was weary. "Why would you want to keep a fire bender around?"

"Because I could use people like you to work on the inside. You will help me cleanse the city of the bending scum, starting with the Triads. And when the time comes, you will get the honor of taking down the Avatar."

Mako could understand taking out the Triads. It was criminals like them who took his family away. But why the Avatar? The Avatar was supposed to keep balance in the world. What did they do wrong?

"When would I ever meet the Avatar? Why would they even come to Republic City?" Amon was a madman. He had to be. Mako could see no logic in this plan.

"All will be understood in due time. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

Korra was tied up in a dark damp holding cell, presumably underground. She could feel the gash on her forehead from when she was thrown into the wall by the Mecha Tank. She couldn't believe that Hiroshi was inventing weapons for the Equalists.

But his wasn't the biggest betrayal.

Suddenly, the door opened and an Equalist walked in. He stood in front of the Avatar. Korra immediately recognized him.

He sat down. "We need to talk."

"I'm not speaking to you with that mask on." Mako hesitantly took the Equalist mask off. Korra regretted telling him to. It would have been easier to pretend this was someone else, that her best friend didn't betray her. He was going to answer for this. He owed her that much.

"You were working for Amon this whole time." It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yes."

"This makes you a huge hypocrite you know."

"I know."

Korra thought back to her first encounter with Equalists. She and Mako were chasing the van that had a captured Bolin inside. She was busy fighting off her own attacker, but if she had paid more attention she would have noticed that the fight between Mako and the other Equalist seemed too well timed, too choreographed.

"When Amon ambushed me at Avatar Aang Memorial Island, you were there too?"

Mako grimaced. "I was one of the chi blockers who took you down."

Korra fought to keep her emotions at bay. She couldn't believe she had put so much faith in him.

"So you must have known about the attack on the Pro-Bending championship."

"Yes. I paid off the refs. I had to make sure we weren't the winners."

"Because you wanted to protect Bolin."

"Amon promised to spare Bolin a long time ago. But I couldn't be sure if he would keep his word."

Korra looked away. So his family was still the most important thing to him. There was still a part of the old Mako inside of this traitor.

"This whole thing was to protect Bolin." Mako continued. "This whole plan was set in motion before I met you."

"So the kiss…."

It was Mako's turn to look away. "I am the one who is supposed to take you down. Get close to you. Get inside your head. I didn't expect you to fall for me."

"It must have worked in your favor though."

Korra thought back to the stand off in Hiroshi's secret factory. Mako had instructed Bolin to get Lin and Tenzin out of there. He was still holding Korra, and Equalists were closing in too fast. Korra got to her feet and stood with her back to Mako, ready to fight their way out. Then her whole world came crashing down.

"Guys wait. It's me."

What?

Mako was fast. Before she could react, he blocked her chi points, leaving her to crumple to the ground. Another Equalist hoisted her to a standing position, twisting her arms painfully behind her back. She stood helplessly and watched as Mako removed his jacket and scarf, revealing and Equalist suit underneath. Someone tossed a mask at him. He caught it and put it on. The Lutenant came and stood beside him.

"Good work Mako. Amon will be pleased." He looked at the Avatar with contempt. "Now finish her off."

Korra's heart was in her mouth. She wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything. But she stared in horrified silence as Mako calmly did as he was told. He hit the chi point in her neck hard, rendering her completely useless. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Mako scooping her up and carrying her to the truck holding the other captives.

She was brought back to the present by Mako. He reached out and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, his fingers tentatively touching the gash on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Korra flinched away from his touch. "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"What are you most sorry for?" Korra challenged. "Betraying the city? Lying to your brother? Helping a monster destroy something beautiful? Becoming a monster yourself?" Korra couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face. She wanted this to be a dream. She wanted to wake up in the Air Temple Island infirmary and be told that her hitting her head is what caused this nightmare.

"All of it."

Korra bowed her head and sobbed. Mako reached his hand out to touch her face again. His fingers trembled inches away from her cheek. He wanted so desperately to take this all back, to take back all of the hurt he had caused.

She didn't flinch away from his touch this time. It disgusted her that he could pervert a caring gesture, but part of her yearned for him to mean it wholeheartedly.

Mako shifted on to his knees. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. She stared back into the eyes of a familiar stranger. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. It started soft and apologetic before he deepened it, his lips telling her everything his words couldn't, begging her to understand. Korra tried to remain unresponsive, but she soon couldn't help but kiss him back. How could she still love him?

When the kiss ended, Mako leaned his forehead on hers, thumb brushing her cheek.

"But I'm most sorry for falling for you too," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and then left Korra alone in the darkness.

* * *

**thank you for the prompt. This was fun to write. :)**

**the usual sign off - review/check out other stories. **

**Emmy**


	5. Anything for the Avatar part 2: Choices

**That last story was dark. I have issues. Moving on...**

**This is a continuation of Anything For the Avatar. It starts off fluffy, but be warned. It takes a turn for the ****angsty. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I really really don't**

* * *

**Anything For The Avatar**

**Part 2: Choices**

Team Avatar received word that General Iroh II and Fire Lord Izumi were going to hold a Hero's Banquet in their honor. "To celebrate those who protected Republic City and to honor those who were lost in the battle" the invitation read.

Tenzin and his family, along with Kai, left on Ooogi a week ahead of everyone else. Lin and Suyin headed down to the Fire Nation not long after them. President Raiko was also rumored to be attending. Apparently there was going to be some big meeting amongst the world leaders.

Everyone else sailed from Republic City. Asami found the biggest luxury ship she could, giving room for Naga, the New Air Nation, and the remaining members of the Beifong family to come along, as well as Zhu Li and Varrick. A "continuation of their honeymoon" Varrick had called it. Zhu Li promised to keep him out of trouble.

Mako and Korra spent most of the trip training on the deck. Korra had learned how to control her chi just enough to start creating small sparks. It was a tiring process. They usually meditated or worked on other forms.

"It's like we're dancing," Korra had joked once while Mako was correcting her stance. Mako simply kissed her on the cheek and kept working.

One evening Bolin burst in on their meditation session, shouting.

"Guys! Guys! Hey, guess what? You'll never believe it."

"What? What is it?" Korra's excitement was growing along with Bolin's. She was also secretly happy for the distraction.

"Varrick just told me the coolest thing!" Bolin lowered his voice and leaned closer to the others. "Apparently, there is a rumor going around that one of us is going to be asked to join the United Forces."

"Wow, really? That would be amazing!" Korra was proud that one of her friends was going to be given this amazing opportunity.

"Only one?' Mako asked.

"As far as we know," Bolin confirmed. "I guess we'll have to fight to the death for it." He jokingly pounded his fist into his hand, winking at Mako.

"You would lose," Asami said as she joined the group, resting her elbow on Bolin's shoulder. "Capitan says we should be entering Fire Nation waters by nightfall. We're right on schedule." She dragged Bolin off to get creamed in a game of Pai Sho.

"Want to get back to work?" Korra bounded up, glad to be back on her feet. Mako was showing her how to redirect lightning when Korra noticed two White Lotus Elders watching them from the top level of the ship.

"Why are they staring at us?" Korra made a motion towards them, letting them know that she saw them. Mako wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They're probably just making sure that you're being safe," he reasoned. He waved a hand and called up to them. "Everything's fine here."

The two Elders whispered something to each other than left. "That was weird." Korra commented. The White Lotus was always invading her privacy, but they had backed off a considerable amount over the years.

"Let's not think about it." Mako said, though he agreed with Korra.

…...

The banquet was beautiful. Everyone was dressed to the nines and the food was amazing. There were speeches and toasts. Each member of Team Avatar was awarded a medal for courage and honor. The Jazz band played and the party was in full swing. Korra and Asami were dancing together when General Iroh II came up to them.

"Pardon me ladies, but would you mind if I stole Miss Sato away for a meeting?"

"A meeting? Now? About what?" Asami asked.

"About the future. And about a job offer." Iroh gestured for Asami to follow him. Asami looked at Korra and shrugged. They guessed she was the one getting the United Forces position.

"What about me?" Korra called after them.

"You already have a job, Avatar Korra." Iroh reminded her with a smirk.

Later, Korra found Asami again.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"It was a meeting with the Nation Leaders and major political figures." Asami explained. "They asked me if Future Industries would lead the rebuilding of Republic City. Along with Varrick Industries, of course." She rolled her eyes at the last part, than added, "Hey, did you know that General Iroh II is only 29?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, they are going to talk to Mako and Bolin at some point tonight too. Guess that position is still up for grabs."

Not long after that, an excited Bolin crushed Korra in a giant platypus bear hug.

"Guess who just got enlisted into the United Forces?"

"Bolin that's great news!" Korra and Asami congratulated.

"I know! I get to help people. And this time, it won't be under the rule of a ruthless dictator."

"But wait, are they still going to have the meeting with Mako?" Bolin nodded. "But you already got the job. What are they going to talk to him about?

"Maybe he'll get a position on the force too. Or, ooooohhh, maybe they'll name him Dragon of Republic City."

"I highly doubt that, but anything could happen now."

…...

Korra waited outside of the throne room for Mako. The banquet had ended an hour ago, but the meeting was still going on. Korra couldn't eavesdrop through the large Gold doors, so she occupied herself by pacing in front of them.

"When will this stupid thing end?" she was grumbling to herself when the doors suddenly opened. Lord Zuko and Tenzin were the first to walk out. Korra bowed respectfully to the masters and they bowed back. Everyone slowly filtered out of the room. Mako was one of the last to leave, followed closely by a White Lotus Elder and President Raiko. Mako looked pale and tired.

"Hey. You okay?" Korra placed a hand on his arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Mako seemed distracted.

Korra wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you still up for training tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, yes training." Mako glanced at Raiko and the Elder, who were having a conversation a few paces away from him and Korra. He quickly unwrapped her arms from around his waist and took a step back. "We will resume your lightning bending training tomorrow Korra. Uh, I mean Avatar. Avatar Korra." Mako said in his awkward police officer voice. He bowed to her and briskly walked towards the guest rooms that were prepared for their group.

"Um, okay?"

...

The next morning, Mako walked out of his room and found Korra standing in front of his door.

"What are you doing here?" didn't she think that the morning was evil?

"You. Me. Lightning. Hello?" How much Cactus Juice did he drink last night?

"Yes, yes that's right."

"Well come on then. Let's go make sparks fly." Korra grabbed his hand and started tugging him towards the courtyard.

Mako stayed several paces from Korra, opting to bark corrections at her rather than using his hands on method.

"You're not doing it right." Korra was getting frustrated. Why was Mako keeping so much space between them? Why was he becoming his old jerky self?

"Why don't you show me?" Mako got into the stance himself. Korra pouted; that's not what she meant.

"Now you try." Korra walked over to him and tentatively took his burned hand in hers.

"No. Show me the usual way." She turned her back to him and grabbed his other hand. She wrapped their arms around herself and looked up at him. "Like this, remember?"

"Korra…." Mako stepped out of their embrace and gently pushed Korra away.

"What's wrong Mako?" she was confused. They had been getting closer for the past week. It was almost like old times. He was giving her mixed signals. "I thought…."

Mako ran his hand through his hair, refusing to look Korra in the eye. "I know what you thought. I'm sorry Korra, but we…..can't. At least not now."

"Why are you being like this?" his rejection stung. "You have been acting distant ever since last night. What happened during that stupid meeting?"

Mako sighed and looked around, making sure they were alone.

"Remember the rumors Bolin was talking about?"

"Yeah, so? He got the job. That has nothing to do with you."

Mako rubbed his neck. "There is more to it."

"What? They offered you a position too?" Mako hesitated before answering.

"I was asked to join," he paused "The Whit Lotus."

Korra stood in confused silence. That was a huge honor, and she was happy for him. But that didn't explain his behavior.

Mako continued on. "They told me that if I took the job, it would be in my best interest to keep my relationship with the Avatar…strictly professional."

Korra still didn't say anything. Mako was going to let the White Lotus control their love lives?

He started rambling. "I had three options. Stay on the Republic City Police Force and help piece together a crumbling city, join the United Forces and be sent to the most remote corners of the Earth Kingdom to clean up Kuvira's mess, or become a member of the White Lotus, and help the Avatar train and keep balance. I did this so that I could keep my promise and always have your back. There is no guarantee that I'll be around when you need me if I choose another path."

"So you're giving _us_ up, so that we can be together?"

"It's selfish of me, but please try to understand."

Korra took a step towards him. "How long before you have to give them an answer?"

Mako took her hands in his, threading their fingers together. "By the end of the week."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Is this really what you want?" Korra asked.

"I think so, yeah."

Korra stretched up on her toes. Mako leaned down and met her half way. The kiss seemed familiar. It almost felt like the one from when they broke up.

The kiss ended. "I think you should do it then," Korra smiled sadly. She knew Mako would give up everything for her. She needed to show him that she was willing to make sacrifices too.

And besides, this wasn't goodbye. When love is real, it finds a way.

* * *

**I don't know what to say...**

**Thoughts? **

**P.S notice how I sprinkled a little of every ship in there? **

**Emmy **


	6. Battle Scars one-shot

**Re-publishing this one-shot here. Full story still in the works.**

**Takes place right after Kuvria surrenders. I think Mako has fully regained his honour, even if he did fail to capture the Avatar('s heart)**

**Disclaimer: I only take credit for the FEELS. Nothing more.**

* * *

**_Battle Scars_**

The moment Kuvria was taken into custody by the Beifong's, Mako ran to Korra. He wrapped his right arm around her in a bone-crushing hug and buried his face in her hair.

"I thought you were dead," he choked. He had never been more scared. Losing his parents had been traumatizing. Mako didn't know if he could handle losing any more important people in his life.

Korra hugged him back hard, unaware of the severely burned arm hanging limply at his side. Mako gasped in pain at the contact, but didn't let go of her. Korra tried to pry herself out of his grip, realizing he was hurt. Mako pulled back an arms length, hand still on her shoulder. Korra took in his injuries and gasped.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Mako's lips quirked slightly. She stepped in front of a giant Spirit laser, but wanted to know if _his_ booboo was okay. Classic Korra.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. Korra ignored him, stepping closer to examine him.

"Does it hurt?" she studied his face for a sign of pain. This confused Mako more.

"No. Actually, I don't feel it at all. Why?" Korra's confused look turned to worry. Mako began to feel uneasy. His heartbeat quickened.

"Look," Korra looked down and Mako followed her gaze. What he saw terrified him. Korra was grasping his hand, her knuckles white and her muscles flexed with force. Normally, Mako would be on his knees in pain if she did that. She let go and his hand swung lifelessly. Their eyes locked, matching looks of worry.

"Can you feel this?" Korra tentatively placed her trembling hand on his bicep. Mako braced for the burning agony that should have come. The fear that wracked his body was almost as numbing.

"Korra," he whispered, his vision starting to blacken around the edges. His whole body went stiff and mouth tasted like bile.

"Tenzin, I think he is going into shock!" Korra yelled as their friends came rushing over. Bolin caught Mako just as his legs gave out. He could hear Asami's voice yelling, probably CPR instructions. He registered the hard shaking object keeping him steady was Bolin's chest. Korra's face was inches from his, her hands cupping his face as her tears fell on his cheeks. Mako tried to read her lips, to make out what she was trying to tell him, but his panicking body was taking over. He stared into her eyes, using them as a lifeline while his breath came in ragged pants. Everything started melting away but he clung to consciousness, Korra's eyes the lighthouse in the fog settling in his brain.

Then the blackness took over.

* * *

There was the sound of water moving and a woman's voice humming softly. There was the soft smell of aloe as well as the burning scent of alcohol. There was a soft sheet surrounding his body and a strange chaffing material on his in left arm. As Mako's senses started to come back, one sensation stood out.

He could feel the dull burning of his injuries. He flexed his muscles and hissed at the fiery pain that shot through him. Mako's body jerked and curled around the source of his pain.

Suddenly, Korra was there, shushing him and easing him back on his back.

"Hey," she whispered tentatively.

"Hey," Mako weakly whispered back.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. You scared us back there." Korra lifted the bowl of water she was bending and placed it beside his bed.

"This is your fifth healing session. There was a lot of nerve and tissue damage. The scars are going to be bad. We couldn't heal them all," she removed the gauze from his arm and went straight to work. Mako flinched as the water made the burning intensify, then relaxed as it started to glow and cool.

When Korra finished, she lightly placed her hand on one of the lesser-damaged areas of Mako's arm. "Can you feel this?" she asked.

It was an odd sensation. Mako could feel the pressure of her hand just below the surface of his skin, but he couldn't feel the smoothness of her palm.

"Yeah, barley," he replied. He smiled at Korra, grateful for what she and the other healers could do.

"Good," she said, smiling down at him.

Then she slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" as asked incredulously, his cheek burning more than the arm.

Korra crossed her arms and pouted. "Bolin told me what you did. New team rule: only the Avatar is allowed to almost blow herself up. Got it?"

That was the thanks he got, after risking his life to stop Kuveria? Mako couldn't believe it.

"I did what had to be done. I stopped the Mech didn't I?"

Korra's face softened. "I understand, you did what you had to but…" she looked away, not allowing her tears to fall in front of him. "But what if you failed? What if Bolin didn't pull you out in time? Where would we be without you Mako?"

"Yeah, Team Avatar wouldn't be complete without the brooding fire bender," Mako joked, trying to lighten the mood. Korra laughed and turned back to face him. She went right back to work.

"I think I can heal most of the scars," she mused, bending the water out of the bowl again.

"Leave them," Mako said, waving her hands away. "They're battle scars. They will show the world what we did to protect it. And they will remind me of how I proved my worth; how I redeemed myself."

"Uh-oh, turning into Prince Zuko? Trying to regain your honor cool guy?" Korra giggled. Mako reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Gotcha," he smiled tiredly at their little reenactment. Korra rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest. I expect you to be doing one-armed pushups on that thing by the solstice."

Mako chuckled and dozed off to the sound of Korra's voice humming softly.

* * *

**the one-shot that was always meant to be**

**Emmy **


	7. Anything for the Avatar part 3: Always

**Last instalment for Anything for the Avatar while also tying in Lightning Strikes Twice  because I like wrapping things up. Takes place years after part 2. Time jump up for interpretation. **

**going under the assumption that there will be another Avatar after Korra. **

**Disclaimer: I own OC. Nothing more**

* * *

**Anything for the Avatar Part 3: Always**

When Avatar Korra died, Mako had to force himself to keep moving. He wouldn't let himself become numb and unresponsive like when he lost his parents. He pushed forward, letting the pain drive him.

* * *

Mako held her in his arms as she was slipping away. He begged her to hang on, to stay with him. He told her he loved her over and over.

"I can't lose you." She was one of, if not the most important person in his life. Korra raised a weak hand to wipe the tears off of his cheeks.

"You won't." Her voice was soft and full of pain, but she smiled. "You'll find….me, and…..protect me, and…love me all over again." She said around pained breaths. She was fading fast, no longer able to keep her hand on his cheek by herself. Mako held her hand to his face, threading his fingers through hers.

"I will miss you…City Boy," she managed to quirk her lips into the half smile Mako adored, calling him by the silly nickname she gave him when they met.

"I love you Korra. Always."

"Always." The word lingered on her last breath. Her eyes closed, and she went limp in his arms.

* * *

8 years later, the White Lotus was informed of a young boy in the eastern Earth Kingdom who was starting to firebend. They sent a group out to confirm that this was the new Avatar.

Zong Shi was nothing like Avatar Korra. He was uncoordinated and awkward. He had one green eye and one brown eye. When Mako and the other White Lotus members went to meet his family, Zong Shi hid behind hid parents, occasionally peeking around their legs to look at the strangers in blue and white robes.

"And it was three weeks ago, he was playing with his brother when he started firebending," his mother said proudly. Mako was distracted by the green eye peaking around her legs, looking at him. He gave the boy a small smile.

"Well go on Zong Shi. Show the White Lotus what you showed us," his father encouraged. They scooted the little boy around them and gave him a gentle nudge towards the White Lotus members. They stared down at him, expectantly. Zong Shi started trembling, overwhelmed by all of the grown ups waiting for him to do something incredible.

Mako noticed the little boy's discomfort and knelt down so that he was eye level with Zong Shi.

"Hey kiddo," he said. "My name is Mako, and I'm a firebender. My friends and I heard that you can firebend and earthbend, which makes you really special." Mako opened his palm and created a small flame. "Can you do this?"

Zong Shi nodded hesitantly and created a tiny flame in his own hands. It flickered for a moment than went out. Mako couldn't help but compare this little boy to his powerful predecessor. Fire was her favourite element. Zong Shi seemed unsure of that power. But Mako couldn't dwell on the past. He had a promise to keep.

"That was great. Do you know what this means?"

Zong Shi nodded. "It means I'm the Avatar." He smiled shyly.

"Yes. It also means that we are going to train you to become a master of the four elements. You will start with fire, and I'll be your teacher." Zong Shi's face broke out into a familiar lopsided grin and for a moment, Mako had Korra back.

...

"How did you get that scar?"

They were a week into Zong Shi's training. Mako thought it would take a while for the boy to warm up to him, but soon after he announced he would train Zong Shi, the kid followed him around like a baby turtle duck and asked non-stop questions. He reminded Mako of a much younger Ikki.

"I got it in battle. I helped save Republic City from a giant mecha tank that ran on Spirit Vine energy." Mako said, still going through the form he was trying to teach Zong Shi. The boy had the attention span of a sparrowkeet.

"How did you do that?" It was clear the Zong Shi was done with training for the day.

"I shot it full of electricity."

"You can lightningbend?" Zong Shi's eyes grew big and round. Mako was his new hero.

"Yes." Mako sat down, figuring this was going to go on for a while.

"Will you teach me to lightningbend?" Mako was brought back to a time when another Avatar asked him that question. He reached out and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Maybe when you get older."

"Does lightning strike twice?" Zong Shi suddenly blurted. Mako froze.

"What?"

"Does lightning strike twice?" Zong Shi repeated, not noticing the change in Mako.

"What makes you ask that?"

"A pretty lady in my dreams. She says stuff like that all of the time."

Mako couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was there a piece of Korra in this little boy? "What did she look like?" he asked.

"She was wearing blue, and she had a fur skirt, and her hair was in three wolftails."

Mako had to blink back his tears and swallow the lump in his throat. "Zong Shi, do you know how that was?" The little boy shook his head. "That woman in your dream was Avatar Korra. You've connected to your past life."

Zong Shi's mouth dropped open, and Mako had to laugh at his expression. "I met my past life?" he was excited about the revelation. "Did you know her?"

Mako smiled fondly at the memories. "Yes, I did. We were best friends."

Zong Shi seemed to pick up on something in Mako's face. "Did you love her?"

"Very much."

Zong Shi lowered his eyes. "Do you miss her?" he asked quietly.

Mako looked down too. "All the time."

Zong Shi fidgeted a little bit. "Do you wish she was still here instead of me?" he asked sadly.

A small part of Mako wanted to say yes. Mako yearned for the Avatar sitting in front of him to be his, the fiery girl with the bright blue eyes and goofy grin. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her soft brown hair and hold her small, strong hands again. To hear her musical voice laugh at him and call him names. He could sense a small bit of her energy in Zong Shi, a weak pull letting him know she was still here. He realized this must have been what Master Katara felt; having your loved one so close but also an entirety away.

Mako looked into Zong Shi's brown and green eyes. This little boy was a familiar stranger. Mako could catch glimpses of his favourite person in there, lightning flashes of Korra. And that would be enough for him.

"No," he answered, "I don't. I loved Korra when she was here, and I miss her more than you know. But I promised that I would find her again, and I have. And I'm glad it's you."

Zong Shi smiled up at Mako. "We're going to be great friends right?"

Mako smiled down at the little boy. "Yes we are."

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

**Hopefully you are now reduced to a puddle of tears and feels. **

**A/N: Mako would do anything for Korra, including finding her in her next lifetime. Because her love is like lightning, and it will keep striking Mako heart. See what I did with the Lightning Strikes Twice thing? ****Korra's death is open to interpretation. P.S. Zong Shi is Chinese for ALWAYS.**

**This wraps up the Anything for the Avatar storyline, but I'm still going to continue these stories. And remember when I said open to prompts? That's still a thing. **

**Review/Check out other stories**

**Emmy**


	8. Can't Sleep

**Dedicated to ****CrazyPhenom**. **Sorry most of these fics have been so angsty. To make up for it, here's a quick Makorra fluff to start off Valentines Day.**

**Disclaimer: sort of inspired by a joke I saw on the LOK FB page. **

**XOXO**

* * *

**Can't Sleep**

It was almost two am when Mako groggily stumbled through his apartment to the door. Someone was knocking feebly but persistently on the other side. He opened it to find a very rumpled, very tired looking Avatar. It shocked Mako. Korra and Asami had just up and left for the Spirit World a month ago without saying a word to him or Bolin. When did she get back? And why was she here?

"Korra? What are you….?"

She cut him off. "You. Me. Bed. Now." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through his apartment to the bedroom. Mako was confused, but he complied. Even dog-tired, Korra was still stronger than him.

They got to the bedroom and Korra started removing her boots.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Can't sleep." Korra whined, struggling to untie the fur pelt around her waist.

"So why are you here?"

Korra stomped over to the other side of the room and threw up the heavy blinds covering the window. The room was immediately flooded with light from the Spirit Portal. Mako shielded his eyes.

"It's worse from my room on Air Temple Island," Korra grumbled. She removed her arm sleeves and started rooting around one of Mako's drawers, looking for sleep clothes.

"Oh, yeah," Mako understood her pain. The glow from the portal had kept him up for several nights before he finally got some blackout curtains. "Can't you just turn it off?" he said half jokingly, but secretly hoping that was an option.

"It's a rip between the dimensions, NO I CAN'T TURN IT OFF!" Korra huffed. She turned her back to him and removed her shirt. Mako cleared his throat and looked away.

"I'm decent now, you big baby." She crawled into his bed and patted the space beside her. "Hhhmmmpppphhhh." She pouted with her eyes closed.

Mako stayed on the other side of the room, unsure of what was going on. She left for a month without saying goodbye, and now she wanted to cuddle? He was having a hard time understanding her mood swings lately.

Korra searched the empty bed for him. "Mako, here." She motioned to the space beside her.

"You didn't actually answer me Korra. Why are you here?" Mako crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Told you. Can't sleep." Korra groaned, throwing the blanket back and sitting up.

"So instead of finding a room facing away from the city, you came to my apartment." Mako's sleepy brain was trying to follow the Avatar's logic but it wasn't working.

Korra sighed and crossed the room to him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned heavily into him. "I missed you," she mumbled into his chest.

Mako returned her embrace. "I missed you too," he whispered into her hair. Korra smiled and dragged him to the bed. They curled onto their sides and faced each other.

"Snuggle," Korra demanded as she grabbed his shirt and wriggled closer to him. Mako circled his arms around her and started rubbing her back. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"You left without saying goodbye." He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep, but he spoke anyway.

"I'm sorry," Korra mumbled, tracing lazy patterns on his chest with her index finger.

"Why did you go?" He felt Korra shrug.

"Spur of the moment kind of thing. Asami was still feeling sad, and I guess I wanted to cheer her up. So we just left."

"You couldn't even write a note? Bo and I had to hear it from Jinora." He was taking it personally.

"Why is this upsetting you so much?" Korra demanded, sitting up suddenly.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe three years of silence makes me wonder whenever you leave if you're ever coming back." Mako sat up too, his words angrier than he wanted them to sound. Korra fidgeted with the blanket. Mako rubbed his face, wondering when he would stop being such an idiot.

"You're never going to let me live that down huh?" Korra said quietly.

"Korra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Korra shook her head. "No, I get it. It drives you crazy when I disappear like that."

"But I have no right to get this protective. I know you can handle yourself. I just worry."

"Well, I'm here now. And I don't plan on leaving again any time soon." Korra settled back down under the covers.

Mako followed her lead. "Good. I can sleep easier knowing that."

"And I can sleep because it's dark," Korra sighed contentedly.

"As annoying as the portal light is, I think what you did was amazing."

"Yeah, I created the worlds most annoying nightlight. Now no one will ever be scared of the dark again. Go Avatar," Korra mumbled sarcastically.

Mako chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me." Korra dropped her hand on his face.

"No more talk. Just sleep."

They were drifting off when Mako suddenly thought of something. "What did you and Asami do in the Spirit World anyway?"

Korra smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You shouldn't worry about it. What happened in the Spirit World, stays in the Spirit World." Then she fell asleep sprawled on top of him.

* * *

**Yay happy ending! **

**usual sign off**

**Emmy**


	9. Sunrises and Midnights

_**You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun.**_

**Some more _light_ Makorra fluffiness to end your Valentines Day. Emphasis on _light._**

**starts just after B1 ends and goes to B3**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra did not stem from my imagination. **

* * *

**Sunrises and Midnights**

Korra loved midnights. She felt energized by the moons' power and fantasized about swimming in the endless navy blue of the night sky. Tonight she decided to share her midnight with Mako.

They were sprawled out in the snow out in the tundra. Mako was using his chi to keep himself from freezing. Korra was pointing out her favorite constellations to him.

"Over there is the Great Dragon. And that's the Big Sky Bison and the Little Sky Bison."

"There are so many of them," Mako stared up at the twinkling lights in amazement. "We don't see stars like this in the city."

"You have no idea what you've been missing City Boy."

Mako looked over at Korra. She was completely mesmerized by the nights' beauty. He could tell she was in her element. Mako reached over, took her hand in his and squeezed.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I missed out on a lot."

"This is my favorite part of the night." Korra turned her head and smiled at him. Mako loved that she let him in on a private moment. He couldn't wait to return the favor.

They stayed out for a while longer before Mako started yawning.

"Getting sleepy are we?" Korra poked him.

"What? No, I could do this forever." Mako said around another yawn.

"Okay okay. I can take a hint," Korra laughed, getting up and brushing the snow off of her. "Mr. Hat Trick needs his beauty sleep."

…..

It was well before dawn on Air Temple Island when Mako snuck into Korra's room. He gently nudged her, trying to wake her up.

"Korra," He whispered.

"Hmmmm?" she frowned in her sleep.

"Korra wake up. I want to show you something."

Korra reached her hand out and patted Mako's face.

"What are you doing?" he asked with her hand partially over his mouth.

"Looking for the off button." Korra smirked, her eyes still closed.

"Come on, we have to hurry."

"Carry me?" Korra pouted and stretched out her arms. Mako chuckled and lifted the sleeping Avatar out of her bed. He carried her down the hall bridal style, trying to avoid the creaky floorboards. Tenzin would kill him if he saw Mako in the girl's dormitories.

When they got outside, Mako started to put Korra down. "I can't carry you all the way. We have to climb to the roof."

"What are you doing to me this early in the morning?" Korra rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Mako kissed her cheek. "I know, 'the morning is evil.' But this one will be worth it, I promise." He started climbing the ivy on the side of the house to the roof. Korra used her airbending to propel herself up; she wasn't going to climb the side of a building when she could barley make coherent sentences. When they both reached the top, Mako grabbed Korra's hand and led her to the far edge of the rooftop. There was a great view of the east side of Republic City.

Korra sat in Mako's lap, her head resting back on his shoulder. He circled his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head.

"What did you want to show me?" Korra asked groggily.

"Wait for it." Mako paused, sensing something. "Okay now. Look at the mountains."

Korra looked over to where Mako was pointing. The sky was starting to lighten just behind the mountains. They watched as pinks and oranges started streaking the sky. It was the most beautiful sunrise Korra had ever seen.

Mako loved watching the sunrise growing up. It was his favorite time of day. He watched the light reflect in Korra's eyes, enjoying her reactions.

"This is amazing," Korra whispered breathlessly. She couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying being up before the sun.

"See. The morning isn't so evil," Mako smirked.

"I'm not doing this every morning, City Boy. Just so you know."

* * *

The night they broke up, Mako couldn't sleep. He paced around his room in the Southern Water Tribe palace. He looked out his window and was blinded by moonlight, as if Yue was punishing him for breaking the Avatar's heart.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot." He continued to stare out into the night, remembering the midnight on the glacier when everything was simple.

….

Korra had stayed up all night. She had run out of tears long ago and felt drained. She rolled over in her bed and stared out the window. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. Korra pulled the blanket over her eyes, blocking out the rising sun and memories of a better time.

* * *

Midnights were no longer peaceful for Korra. After she got poisoned, she had nightmares that kept her tossing and turning. Sometimes she would be woken by someone shaking her and calling her name. Other times, her own screams would cause her to jolt upright. Tonight, it was Mako.

"Korra," he shook her shoulder, trying to pull her out of the dream. She would thrash and gasp, fighting the enemies in her mind. Her eyes flew open and searched for a moment before landing on his. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"They won't stop." He knew she was talking about the dreams. Mako wished there was something he could do to comfort her. He looked around the room for a solution. His eyes were drawn to the moonlight shining in from the window. He got an idea.

Mako picked Korra up and carried her through the house down to the beach. He placed her gently down on the sand and sat beside her.

"What's this about?" Korra asked him.

"It's midnight." Mako answered simply. Korra realized what Mako was doing. She felt the power of the moon strengthening her weakened body. She could sense the ebb and flow of the tide in the Bay. The magic of her element surrounded her, and for the first time since she was poisoned, Korra felt whole. Eyes fixed on the waves, Korra reached out for Mako's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

...

When she got tired, Mako carried Korra back to her room. He was about to leave when she called out to him.

"Stay. Please." Though the midnight on the beach temporarily soothed her, Korra knew the nightmares would return. Mako couldn't keep all the pain and fear away, but his presence was enough to bring some peace of mind.

Mako lied on the bed next to Korra. They both curled on their sides facing each other. Mako held Korra's hand and rubbed circles on it with his thumb until she fell asleep. Though the nightmares did come, Mako's touch tied Korra to reality. The dream played on over and over, but at the back of her mind, Korra knew she was safe at home with Mako watching over her.

Korra woke at sunrise to find Mako still with her. She still looked tired, but Mako noticed the circles under her eyes weren't as dark and bruise like as usual.

Early morning sunlight started to spill into the room and outlined Korra. She looked healthier in the glow of the morning light than she had in weeks. Mako was happy to see that their little trip had helped Korra get some much needed rest.

The sun rose higher, and noises were coming from down the hall. Mako knew that the Air Acolytes would be making their rounds soon, and Tenzin would most likely be coming to check on Korra. He made a move to get up, but Korra grabbed his hand before he could go.

"Thanks," she smiled, "for the midnight."

It was the first real smile Mako had seen her make since she was poisoned. It was weak but warm; like sunlight shining through clouds. Mako was glad he was able to bring her some peace, even for a moment.

"No problem," he kissed her forehead, getting up to leave. "Thanks for the sunrise."

* * *

**Technically it's after midnight, but I'm still counting this as a Valentines Day Makorra fic. **

**that started off fluffy, but hopefully it didn't get too sad or something. I grazed over B2 just to be sure it didn't get too ****heart wrenching.**

**Side Note: the creativity well is drying up, so if you have an idea for a story let me know. Much appreciated. :)**

**Love ya awesome nerds! XOXOXO**

**Emmy **


	10. Makorra Haiku's

**I think I got my second wind. Series of Makorra Haiku's. No particular order. Some are cute, some romantic, some just nerd rage. Enjoy**

* * *

**Makorra Haiku's**

**_Eyes That Burn_**

when you look at me

with eyes that burn hot like stars

I melt in your gaze

...

**_Steam_**

fire and water

collide, thus creating steam

clouding our judgment

...

_**Always**_

"I'll always love you."

"I will always love you too."

one last kiss goodbye

...

**_Necklace_**

ancient tradition

tying my heart to yours, the

betrothal necklace

...

_**Letters**_

look after my heart.

I've left it with you in the

City. Be home soon

...

_**Kisses**_

"Korra, stop kissing

me." "Never City Boy. You've

got to deal with it!"

...

**_Wedding_**

"Looks like you're stuck with

me forever." and that is

where I want to stay

...

**_Sun &amp; Moon_**

the sun and the moon

polar opposites they must

coexist at dawn

...

**_Fire_**

hot to the touch, it

blisters along the skin like

fire; love that burns

...

**_Long Distance _**

across Yue Bay

two hearts long for each other

smiling secretly

...

**_Friends_**

I'm glad we are friends

I know you will protect me

and I've got your back

...

_**Cannon**_

cannon doomed shipping

our love is still a better

story than Twilight

...

**_What He Really Means_**

"I want you to know

I would follow you into

battle." I love you

...

**_Shipping _**

Makorra is good

for the soul. You can't deny

that this ship is crack

...

_**Sunset**_

when the sun sets, I

will tell you I love you and

seal it with a kiss

...

**_Series Finale_**

"I did it for you!"

"You blew yourself up for me?"

it's the thought that counts

...

**_Endgame_**

who else can't believe

Makorra wasn't endgame?

Still really pissed off

...

_**Forever**_

into the portal

hand in hand we walk, to start

our lives together

...

**_Smiling_**

"Why are you smiling

at me?" "Oh, was I smiling?"

Classic Avatar

...

_**Tell Her**_

tell her you love her

don't be an idiot, just

tell her already

...

**_Finally _**

on top of a cliff

two hearts are bared, finally

(Fangirls are screaming)

...

**_Earthly Possessions_**

she can't be tied down

by worldly possessions, but

can still have my heart

...

**_Authors Note_ **

this is getting kind

of sappy. I think I'm done.

Review! Love, Emmy

* * *

**LOL even the A/N was a haiku. I'm clever/lame sometimes**

**So yeah. Comment and let me know which one was your favourite. **


	11. Need You Now

**This story lives! **

**Yo. I haven't touched this collection in a while, mostly because I've been working so hard on another story. Dragon followers, if you are reading this, I am really sorry. I promise to post at least three chapters before the end of summer. But I decided to write an angsty Makorra fic because I heard this song play the other day and I just couldn't help myself.**

**Inspired by the Lady Antebellum song (totally original I know, but I couldn't help myself. Oh come on, like you don't all think that this song is basically the Makorra anthem)**

**Takes place throughout and slightly beyond Book 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics to Need You Now nor do I own the characters of The Legend of Korra. I'm not that creative**

* * *

**_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_**

Korra stared at the pile of mail that had started to build up at the foot of her bed. Six months had passed in the blink of an eye, and everyone had still been writing to her with wishes for a speedy recovery and hopes to see her back in Republic City soon.

She didn't have the heart to write back. Not yet.

She turned over in her bed, knocking the letters onto the floor. There was a large thud as her photo album went down with them. Pages and pages of memories went fluttering around the room.

"Ugh," Korra sighed. She had been flipping through the album the night before, rearranging the pictures just for something to do, and forgot to fasten the bindings holding it all together.

She carefully lowered herself to the floor, using mostly her arms due to the useless condition of her legs. She started haphazardly scooping the papers into her arms, grumbling the whole time. It had taken her two whole hours to organize that photo album in the way that she had wanted it.

Once they were all gathered, Korra shuffled through the pictures, trying to bring order back into the chaos.

She noticed photo was missing. A very important one. "Wait, where is-" Korra scanned her dark room. There was paper littering almost every square inch of her bedroom floor. There was no way she was going to find…

A small breeze blew in from her open window, ruffling her and scattering paper around. One of Meelo's drawings flew off the floor, and there it was.

The picture of her and Mako at the Spirit Glacier Festival.

Korra half crawled, half dragged herself across the floor, her once unstoppable body quickly wearing out. She stretched our her arm, her fingers barley grazing the photo, when another rush of arctic air flew in from the window, scattering letters and pulling the picture further away.

Too exhausted to continue on further for the picture or venture back to her bed, Korra curled up in the middle of her floor and sobbed.

* * *

**_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_**

Mako idly drummed his fingers on his desk, staring blankly at the wall across from him. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over. It had been a particularly slow day, so there was nothing keeping his mind from wandering.

He was particularly anxious to get out today. It was the last Thursday of the month, and he had a very important phone call to make.

When Beifong finally let him call it a day, Mako practically ran across town to his apartment, narrowly missing knocking over pedestrians and getting hit by Sato-Mobiles.

Mako flew through the threshold of his apartment, not even bothering to close the door or take off his uniform. In his haste, he accidentally knocked the phone off the side table, sending it clattering to the floor.

"Shoot!" Mako muttered a string of curses under his breath as he gathered it up and started dialing. He didn't bother to stand back up or sit on the couch, opting to make this call from the floor.

"Republic City Dispatch, where can I direct your call?"

"Air Temple Island."

"Hold on a moment." Mako waited, impatiently looping the phone cord around his finger until it cut off his circulation.

"Hello?"

"Pema! It's Mako."

"Ah, Mako," he could hear the patient smile in her voice. "It's almost seven. We were worried that we wouldn't hear from you tonight," she said in an amused tone.

"Heh, yeah Beifong kept me late today. I think she takes pleasure in watching me go crazy." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "So, um, I'm sure you know why I'm calling."

Pema sighed. "Sorry Mako, we haven't heard from Korra."

"Nothing?" Mako asked dejectedly. He had a feeling that this would happen, but he couldn't stop the hope that would bloom in his chest. "Not a letter, or a postcard, or anything?"

"It's been eight months Mako," Pema stated calmly. "Korra will reach out to us when she is ready."

"Yeah," Mako said quietly. "Yeah, okay. Sorry to pester you." He hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands.

Eight months. It had been eight months to the day since Korra left for the South Pole. He had called Air Temple Island every month on that day, just to see if Korra had kept in contact with Tenzin or Jinora. She hadn't bothered to return any of his messages. As a matter of fact, she hadn't bothered to return _anyone's _messages. Mako knew he wasn't special, but he selfishly hoped that she at least thought about him half as much as he thought about her.

While Mako's mind was reeling, his hands had moved back to the phone and were dialing.

"Republic City Dispatch, where can I direct your call?"

He gave the address before he could stop himself.

"Hold on a moment."

The silence was deafening. Finally someone picked up the other line.

"Hello?" a female voice asked. It was Senna. Mako deflated slightly. "Hello?"

Mako opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. What was he doing? He was bothering everyone and their mother because he couldn't let Korra have her space. He slowly hung up the phone on Senna.

On the last Thursday of the next month, there was no call made to Air Temple Island.

* * *

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time_**

"Bolin joined the United Forces. He's finally travelling the world. He sends Opal and Kai letters whenever he can."

Korra was lying on her bed, staring up at the celling and talking to herself, theorizing what her friends were doing back in Republic City. It was something she did on the days when everything hurt too much to get out of bed.

"Asami has launched three new Sato Mobiles, and has tested them all in underground street races. She has made a million more Yuans now, and is keeping the economy thriving by shopping like a maniac." Korra quirked her lips at that. It seemed like something her friend would do.

"And Mako…" she thought for a moment. "Mako has thrown himself into his police work. He has managed to bust almost every triad in Republic City, and will be promoted to lieutenant by next year. He is quite the lady's man. Women are probably all over him." She stopped herself. "But he is committed to one girl. They don't fight. She makes him happy."

Her breath caught in her throat. Korra quickly switched her train of thought. She rolled onto her side and hugged the pillow closer to her body.

"It's been a year. They're all happy. They have all moved on with their lives. They don't sit around and wonder what I'm doing." Korra told herself this over and over, tears leaking down her face.

* * *

**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_**

Mako took another swing of his drink. The alcohol burned his throat, but he embraced the fire. It made him feel awake, momentarily bringing him out of his alcohol induced fog.

"Six months," he muttered into his glass. "She ran away and no one has heard from her in _six months_." He tipped his head back and drained the glass, smacking it down on the counter when he was finished. He motioned to the bartender for a refill. The man nodded.

Mako looked around the empty bar. Smooth Jazz music was playing in the background. Through the front widows, Mako watched people rush past as they sought shelter from the rain.

"Your drink sir," the bartender placed the cold glass in front of Mako and went back to washing dishes.

A tingling of bells signaled that another customer had entered the bar. Mako didn't bother looking up. Instead, he swirled the amber coloured liquid in his glass around before taking a large gulp.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder. "That won't help bro. Trust me."

"Took you long enough to find me," Mako scoffed as his younger brother shed his raincoat and took a seat beside him.

"I knew you'd be here," Bolin shrugged, casually picking at the bowl of Fire Flakes set in front of him. "You come here when you're upset."

"Have I become that predictable?" Mako ducked his head, side-eyeing his brother.

Bolin stayed quiet, carefully studying the countertop.

The sound of rain hitting the roof filled the space between them. Bolin motioned for the bartender, ordering a drink for himself.

"Today's her birthday," Mako said softly. "She'd be twenty-one."

Bolin lifted his glass. "To Korra," he toasted, pulling back to take a swing.

"To Korra," Mako repeated. He emptied his glass and closed his eyes against the burn, hoping the numbness would take over soon.

* * *

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_**

Korra didn't know why she is so nervous as she entered the restaurant. Her friends knew she was back in Republic City, and they had excitedly made lunch reservations to catch up on three years worth of lost time.

She found Asami first. When the older girl commented on her new appearance, Korra felt a slight flutter of shyness. That was new.

As they rounded the corner into the dining room, Mako came into view. He was even taller than she remembered, if that was even possible. His face had lost all of its boyish charm, and there was traces of stubble along his jaw.

He was a man now.

He smiled brightly and enveloped her in a hug. She tried to hold on, making up for years of absence through touch, but they were quickly pulled apart by the Earth Kingdom Prince.

Their reunion did not go as smoothly as she had hoped. Everyone kept her at an arms length, afraid of getting too attached, as if the wrong thing would send her off again.

Everything was put aside when the Prince gets captured by Kuvira's supporters.

The rescue mission brought back memories of the good old days, and the three spent hours at Nooruk's catching up properly.

Asami is the first to leave, having a business meeting early the next day. Mako and Korra decided it was time to call it a night as well.

The two are silent as Mako walks Korra to the ferry. Their hands occasionally brushed against each other, but neither of them take the opportunity.

"Well," Korra drawls as they approached the boats to Air Temple Island. "This is me."

"It was great seeing you today," Mako said earnestly. "We've all really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Neither of them wanted the night to end with so many things left unsaid.

Finally, Mako turns to leave.

"Wait," Korra called. Mako stopped and turned to face her.

They both held their breath.

Korra didn't know what to tell him, so she said the first thing she could think of. "You never gave me a proper hug."

Mako looked confused for a moment, but seeing the playful glint in Korra's eyes is all the motivation he needs. He opened his arms wide, steadying himself as she launched into his arms. He swung her around a few times, both laughing as if they were teenagers again.

Mako placed her back on the ground, but doesn't let go. Not yet. They stayed like this for a long time, rememorizing everything they could about each other.

"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear.

As she waved goodbye, Korra hoped they could move past the three years and pick up where their friendship had left off.

* * *

**_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_**

"I want you to know, I'd follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back, and I always will."

Mako had tried to find Korra multiple times throughout the reception. He had told her what she need to hear from him; that he would always be there for her, that he wouldn't abandon her if she needed him.

But he didn't say what he needed her to hear; that he still loved her, that she would always hold a piece of him, that he had waited for three years and would continue to wait for her.

Mako wandered around the edges of the beach, watching the last of the sunlight fade behind the mountains. Though the sun was gone, the city still shone bright in the darkness, the main source of light coming from the glow of the new Spirit Portal. He stopped and stood in awe. It really was magnificent.

The sound of giggling broke him out of his thoughts.

Mako turned towards the sound. A few yards in front of him, Korra and Asami were climbing down the path towards the docks. They were giggling and shushing each other, looking around to make sure they were alone. Though his better judgment told him to turn around and go back to the party, Mako couldn't help but follow them. He needed to tell Korra what was on his mind.

As he drew closer, he could here their voices drifting over the breeze.

"This is crazy. I can't believe we're doing this!"

"I know. But I wouldn't want to make this journey with anybody else."

Mako slowed his pace. What were they talking about? By now he had reached the dock. He could see Asami climbing into a speedboat, checking the gears and prepping the engine. Korra was about to jump in after her.

He should have just let her go.

"Korra," Mako called. The Avatar stopped and turned around, a puzzled look on her face.

"Mako?" she took a step towards him. Mako briskly trotted over to her. "What are you doing here? Did you follow us?" through her confusion, he could detect some slight annoyance.

He shook his head, rushing to explain himself. "I was walking along the beach when I heard you guys, coming down. What are you up to?"

"Well," Korra averted her gaze, running her fingers through her hair and biting her lip nervously.

"Korra and I have decided that we need a little break," Asami chimed in from the boat. "You know, a private getaway. Just the two of us."

Mako wasn't stupid. He could read the signs. The way Asami said _just the two of us_, the shy glances and soft smiles the girls were sharing, the way they were all but begging him to leave.

"Oh," Mako cleared his throat, now realizing that he was making a fool of himself. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll let you get on." He gave a little nod, than stiffly turned and walked away.

"Give me one second," he heard Korra whisper, than footsteps behind him as she ran to match his pace.

"Hey," she grabbed his wrist. "What's up with you tonight?"

"It's nothing," Mako tried to brush it off. He gently pulled his hand from her grip and rubbed his injured arm awkwardly.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Mako, I know your lying. What's really going on."

Mako sighed. "I came to say-" He could see Asami watching them from the boat, and he could almost feel the anxiousness for them to leave. Mako reached out his one good arm and took Korra's hand. "I just came to say I love you Korra. Always."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too City Boy." She leaned in and pressed a quick peck on his lips.

It tasted like goodbye.

She turned and dashed back to where the raven-haired mechanic was waiting. The engine spluttered to life, and then they were speeding away.

* * *

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_**

Korra panted as she flew up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She knew this would happen. This always happens. She bent the tears away so she could see, but she knows this building off by heart. She knows the number of stairs to his floor, amount of steps to the door of his apartment, how many seconds before he would open the door.

The door opened, and so did his arms. Korra flung herself into them, sinking into the warm familiarity that was Mako.

"Another fight," she could feel the rumble of his voice his chest. She simply nodded. Mako closed the door and lead the distressed Avatar into the kitchen. He listened to her vent about the latest fight with Asami while he made the two of them tea.

"I think it's over," Korra admitted quietly. "For real this time."

"You don't mean that," Mako said calmly, sipping at his drink.

"Yes I do. Mako, we fight all the time. Almost as much as you and I did."

Mako shrugged. "You're a passionate person Korra. It may not seem like it now, but you two will see eye to eye again."

"But we never did," Korra reminded him. "I don't think I'm meant to be in a long-term relationship. I am too much an individual to ever-"

"Korra," Mako reached across the table to place his hand on top of hers. "It will all work out."

"How do you know?"

"Because you will make it work. If you really love Asami, which I know you do, you are going to find a way to move past this minor disagreement."

Korra sighed and nodded. "You're right."

She looked to where their hands were resting on the table, lacing her fingers through Mako's.

"Mako?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think we never made it work?" she asked quietly.

He thought for a moment, rubbing his thumb against hers. "I don't know. Right person, wrong timing I guess."

Korra nodded, then yawned.

"You should go home. It's-" Mako looked at the clock over the stove, "almost two in the morning." He got up and cleared the dished, leaving the Water Tribe girl sat at the table, lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe," she started, catching his eyes shyly. "Maybe I could just stay here?"

Mako's shoulder's slumped. He hated when she did this. "Korra," he meant it as a warning, but it came off as a plea. "You know you can't do this. We can't do this. It's not fair to anyone."

She started to protest, but he continued. "I know you are upset, but you can't be making rash decisions that affect all of our lives when you're in this headspace."

"I know," she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I wish these feelings would go away."

She caught herself. "Mako, I didn't mean-"

He shook his head. "I wish I could turn them off too."

They let their admissions hang in the air.

**_And I don't know how I could do without_**

At the doorway, Mako placed a lingering kiss on Korra's forehead that burned on her skin hours after.

**_I just need you now_**

* * *

**Ugh, that felt good to get off my chest. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I might come back to my Makorra drabbles one day. Review and leave a prompt if you want more. Also check out my other stories, ESPECIALLY Dragon. That story is my baby and I am currently working on a triple update :D**

**Happy Summer**

**Emmy **


End file.
